1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a control apparatus and method, and more particularly, to a control apparatus, which includes a measurement module measuring the motion of the control apparatus due to an external force and a signal generation module generating a signal corresponding to the measured motion to control the state of a display device, and a control method.
2. Description of the Related Art
According to the prior art with respect to a method of controlling a display device using a control apparatus such as a remote controller, a user has to push direction key buttons within the control apparatus for several times for execution, which is inconvenient. Hence, there is a need for controlling a display apparatus by moving the control apparatus in all directions (right, left, up and down) or rotating the control apparatus but without manipulating key buttons.
An input apparatus using operation of a person measures movements of all directions (right, left, up and down) or intuitively controls movements of a pointer on the screen of the display device, thereby improving inconvenience of a control apparatus according to the prior art.